défi 30
by Les-auteurs-reunis
Summary: le 30 sous toutes ses formes pour ce défi :-) des petits os sur ce thème.
1. Présentation du défi

**Bonjour à tous**

**un nouveau défi a été proposé pour le mois de mars sur le groupe défis pairing fanfictions et les auteurs réunis ont eu envie d'écrire des os sur ce thème. **

**Conditions du défi : Mettre des 30 dans l'histoire. (sous n'importe quelle forme). Nombre de mots : Libres. **

**Publication, le 31 mars avant 20h. **

**Auteurs ayant écrit un ou plusieurs textes : Kitsune Aquatik, Ryopini, Hooray ID. **

**Rien ne leur appartient à part leur texte. **

**Bonne lecture. **


	2. 30 secondes

**On ouvre le bal de ce nouveau défi avec un poème de Kitsune Aquatik inspiré de SPN avec le couple Destiel. **

* * *

**Trente secondes**

...

C'est Dean qui regarde Castiel

Droit dans ses yeux couleur du Paradis

C'est Castiel qui sent sa grâce vibrer

Et qui capte les ondes de l'âme humaine.

**...**

C'est tout là-haut, le grondement du ciel

C'est tout l'univers qui attend ainsi

Suspendu à quelques secondes d'éternité

Espérant que le désir brise leurs chaînes.

**...**

C'est l'ange qui s'avance et pose ses lèvres

Sur celles fermées de son amour secret

Cet humain pour lequel il a chuté

Celui pour lequel il a brisé ses ailes.

**...**

Leurs têtes tournent, comme sous la fièvre

Et enfin, les sentiments sont dits, l'amour est

En trente secondes tout est fait, tout est bouclé

En trente secondes, ils se sont promis l'éternel.


	3. 30 seconds to Heaven

**Texte écrit par Ryopini pour le défi. **

**Tiré de la série Teen Wolf avec Stiles et Derek. **

* * *

« Je vais être en retard, bon saaaang. Dépêche-toi ! »

Stiles, jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années, beau, gentil et hyperactif, s'agitait voire trépignait devant les portes de l'ascenseur. Pour combler son stress, il se mit à jouer avec son badge visiteur nominatif.

Il était déjà précisément 9h et 30 secondes, et celui-ci avait rendez-vous pour un entretien dans la fameuse Hale's Compagny à « 9h. Et aucun retard ne sera admis ! »

Il avait fait vraiment de son mieux pour arriver à l'heure, mais Stiles ne serait pas Stiles sans sa malchance et son étourderie habituelle.

En effet, après ne pas avoir entendu son réveil et s'être levé avec plus de trente minutes de retard, il avait dû prendre une douche froide. Merci au chauffe-eau qui avait décidé de lâcher en ce jour précis.  
Puis il s'était changé une bonne trentaine de fois sans trouver la tenue parfaite. Et évidemment, une fois fait, il s'était renversé du café sur lui, l'obligeant à se changer une nouvelle fois et à devoir courir d'autant plus vite.

Une fois arrivé sur place, il avait dû patienter pour récupérer son badge temporaire –moment qui ne fut pas une partie de plaisir- pour finalement arriver devant ce fichu ascenseur qui prenait son temps.

La torture prit finalement fin alors que les portes s'ouvraient. Il s'y réfugia s'en plus attendre et appuya avec acharnement sur le trentième étage.

_« Je savais l'immeuble grand, mais pas à ce point ! »_

L'impatience le reprit alors qu'il attendait la fermeture des portes. Il fut donc très satisfait de les voir se mettre en action.

Trépignant sur place et regardant sans cesse sa montre, il se figea instantanément en entendant la voix grave d'un homme qui lui envoya directement des frissons dans tout le dos. Voix qui lui demandait de maintenir les portes ouvertes.

Mais il fut tellement perturbé par la voix qu'il ne bougea qu'au dernier moment alors que l'homme arriva à bloquer lui-même la porte dans un grognement.

Grognement qui prodigua instantanément une décharge de plaisir dans les reins de Stiles. Son souffle coupé, il dévisagea l'homme qui, l'air renfrogné, appuya sur le même étage que lui.

Il suivit du regard le mouvement de sa main, son regard glissa sur ses longs doigts. Des doigts qui firent fantasmer le jeune homme. Il les imagina parfaitement caresser sa peau avec délicatesse et sensualité puis, de ses mains puissantes, agripper ses hanches pour le maintenir contre lui.

Stiles lâcha alors un gémissement de frustration en imaginant cette délicieuse scène.

Il aperçut du coin de l'œil l'homme tourner la tête vers lui. Alors il dirigea son visage vers lui pour bafouiller des excuses et croisa son regard. Ses yeux le happèrent sans attendre, lui coupant la parole. Stiles plongea dans ses iris gris vert qui semblaient l'étudier attentivement, son regard était perçant. Il raffolait de ce genre de regard, il semblait pouvoir tout transmettre sans dire un mot. Ses sourcils froncés semblaient par ailleurs participer aussi à la conversation. Et tout ceci lui donnait un charme fou. Il n'avait qu'une envie : Les caresser pour les détendre et continuer son chemin sur tout son visage. Visage qu'il ne manqua pas de détailler, sa légère barbe de trois jours, son magnifique nez et ses lèvres plus qu'attirantes. Comment des simples lèvres pouvaient autant le perturber et lui donner autant d'envie ?  
Après les doigts de l'homme parcourant sa peau, il ne pouvait qu'imaginer ses lèvres dévorer chaque partie de son corps et lui donner plus de sensations qu'il n'en avait jamais reçu. Un frisson le traversa alors qu'il imaginait sa légère barbe griffer sensuellement sa peau.

La chaleur monta largement dans son corps.

Il se mordilla la lèvre afin de retrouver ses esprits. Il nota par ailleurs que l'homme descendit son regard vers ses propres lèvres. Il se les mordit d'autant plus. Ce mec était un fantasme sur patte.

Il continua son exploration, descendant dans son cou, où il pouvait sentir toute la tension de cet homme rien que par ses tendons qui ressortaient et la pulsation de son cœur visible sur sa peau. Il désirait maintenant que ça soit lui, qui découvre son corps à travers ses lèvres.

Son regard continua de se perdre sur ses larges épaules et son torse qui semblait parfaitement musclé. Un nouveau gémissement sortit de ses lèvres alors qu'il se voyait parfaitement maîtrisé par cette bête d'homme qu'il était.

Puis son regard se posa sur un stylo dépassant de sa veste de costume. Celui-ci était gravé avec un « Hale D. ». Son cerveau d'hyperactif, bien que très déconnecté depuis quelques secondes, fit largement le lien.

« Derek.. »

Il trouva que ce nom roulait parfaitement entre ses lèvres.

Il vit les épaules de Derek se redresser, semblant apprécier aussi ce son. Il remonta alors rapidement son regard vers le sien. Le monde cessa alors de tourner, il se figea, son cerveau se figea, il ne put que se laisser perdre dans ce regard si profond.  
Aucun des deux ne bougea d'un pouce.

Jusqu'au moment où la sonnette de l'ascenseur retentit.

Derek recula d'un pas, baissa instinctivement le regard et fronça les sourcils en observant le badge que le plus jeune portait autour du cou. Il sembla à Stiles qu'il vit un peu de rougeur sur ses joues puis le vit partir rapidement de l'ascenseur.

Stiles s'appuya le dos contre le mur de l'ascenseur pour se maintenir, il laissa son cœur et sa respiration reprendre leurs rythmes normaux. C'était les 30 secondes les plus intenses de sa vie et les plus merveilleuses. Cela ressemblait vraisemblablement au coup de foudre dont il avait tant entendu parler.

Il reprit un instant une inspiration et relâcha dans un souffle son prénom, « Derek ». Puis fit soudain de grands yeux.

« Mon dieu. C'est lui.»

Son cœur s'emballa soudainement. Comment Stiles allait pouvoir survivre à son entretien avec pour embaucheur, un certain Derek Hale ?


	4. Et quand on aura 30 ans

**Et encore un texte de Kitsune Aquatik. **

**Cette fois, c'est tiré de la série Teen Wolf avec du young Sterek. **

* * *

**Et quand on aura 30 ans**

\- Hey, Derek, tu seras quoi quand tu seras adulte ? demanda Stiles, couché dans l'herbe du jardin du manoir Hale, le regard fixé sur les rares nuages passant dans le ciel au dessus de lui.

Un petit grognement lui répondit et l'enfant aux cheveux bruns éclata de rire.

\- T'en as pas la moindre idée, on dirait. Moi, quand je serai adulte, quand j'aurai trente ans, je serai policier comme mon papa.

\- Je veux pas diriger une usine comme mon père.

\- Alors, tu deviendras autre chose.

\- Stiles, soupira le garçon aux cheveux noirs, assit à côté de Stiles, on ne devient pas autre chose dans ma famille, tu sais.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda le petit brun en se redressant vivement.

\- Parce que je suis un Hale et le seul garçon de ma famille. On ne peut pas devenir ce qu'on veut quand on est un Hale. Même si j'ai pas envie.

Stiles fronça les sourcils en se tapotant le bout du nez d'un doigt.

\- Et si tu pouvais devenir ce que tu veux ?

\- Je… je sais pas. Je suppose que je quitterais le manoir et j'habiterais dans un appartement très grand, de l'autre côté de la ville. Je travaillerais dans l'immobilier ou un truc du genre.

\- Tu serais marié ?

Derek rougit en baissant la tête pour regarder l'herbe entre ses pieds.

\- J'sais pas. Je saurais pas avec qui.

\- Oh bah, une femme, un homme… quelqu'un quoi. Mon papa dit toujours, y a assez de gens sur terre pour tout le monde, même pour toi…. Enfin, il le dit à moi ça, mais je suppose que ça marche aussi pour toi. Moi, j'aimerais me marier plus tard. Peut-être avec Lydia ou alors, avec un ami qui m'aime bien, parce que Lydia, j'crois pas trop qu'elle m'aime et je-

\- Stiles, arrête de partir dans tes délires. Je te suis plus là.

Le petit brun se laissa tomber dans l'herbe en soupirant.

\- Toi et moi, on pourrait se marier plus tard.

\- Pourquoi faire ? grogna le plus âgé, fixant ses yeux verts sur son ami.

\- Parce qu'on est amis. On s'entendra bien. Tu sais, comme dans les films, les amis disent, si à trente ans on n'est pas mariés, on se met ensemble.

\- C'est ridicule. Si on se marie, c'est parce qu'on s'aime pas parce qu'on se l'ait promis quand on est gosses.

Stiles se releva brusquement et se planta sur ses deux jambes pour faire face à Derek, poings sur les hanches, sourcils froncés.

\- Déjà, je suis pas ridicule, monsieur Hale. Ensuite, je disais ça parce que tu sais pas ce que tu veux de ta vie. Moi, je veux me marier quand je serai grand et je serai policier et mon mari, j'espère qu'il aura un grand appartement de l'autre côté de la vielle et qu'il sera agence immobilier ou un truc du genre et pas qu'il aura juste écouté les désirs de sa famille sous prétexte qu'il est un Hale.

Derek cligna des yeux, bouche ouverte, ne sachant quoi répliquer. Il vit Stiles se détendre et lever la tête. Il perçu un bruit de moteur de voiture et se retourna pour voir le véhicule du shérif couper le contact devant le manoir.

\- Je dois y aller Derek, à plus !

Et le petit brun fila sans attendre, laissant le jeune noiraud avec les pensées en vrac. Avait-il rêvé ou Stiles avait voulu lui faire passer un message ? Il se releva, regarda la voiture du shérif s'en aller dans l'allée et soupira. Il se tourna vers le manoir et soupira. Un petit sourire fleuri sur ses lèvres et il se jura qu'il demanderait Stiles en mariage avant qu'ils aient trente ans.


	5. Les 30 échanges

**encore un nouveau texte pour le défi. écrit par Hooray ID, c'est un Inigo/Severa, tiré du fandom Fire Emblem Awakening**

* * *

Ils avaient communiqué une trentaine de fois, avant de se rencontrer.

La première fois qu'il l'avait ressenti, il avait 13 ans. Il était en train de tournoyer sur un seul pied quand il avait été traversé par ce, cette _chose_ et il avait failli tomber.

La seconde fois qu'elle l'avait ressenti, elle avait 14 ans. Elle s'était enfermée dans un placard car elle s'était fâchée avec ses parents, et elle l'avait entendu sa voix. Ça l'avait encore plus énervée.

La troisième fois qu'elle l'avait ressenti, elle avait 14 ans, et elle était en plein marathon. Ça lui avait donné un souffle qu'elle ne pensait pas avoir, et elle avait finit 2e ex aequo avec sa rivale de toujours.

La quatrième fois qu'il l'avait ressenti, il avait 14 et ça avait été juste avant la première représentation du spectacle de danse qu'il préparait depuis des semaines. Ça lui avait donné le coup de pouce dont il avait besoin.

La cinquième fois qu'il l'avait ressenti, il avait 15 ans et il venait de recevoir le pire râteau de sa courte vie. Et ça lui avait fait plaisir qu'elle tente de le réconforter.

La sixième fois qu'il l'avait ressenti, ça avait été comme un choc électrique dans son corps tout entier, il avait 15 ans. C'était le lendemain de son râteau, et ça n'avait pas vraiment été agréable.

La septième fois qu'elle l'avait ressenti, elle avait 16 ans et elle sentait qu'il était triste, et ça l'énervait encore plus, surtout car elle ne pouvait rien faire à part envoyer des grosses décharges.

La huitième fois qu'il l'avait ressenti, c'est justement car elle ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de communiquer avec ces décharges, mais ça, de ses 15 ans, il l'ignorait.

La neuvième fois qu'elle l'avait ressenti, elle avait 17 ans elle avait également compris qu'il allait mieux, mais qu'il continuait à flirter, mais que ce n'était pas sérieux. C'était ses termes à lui, en tout cas.

La dixième fois qu'il l'avait ressenti, il avait 18 ans et il avait envie de plus.

La onzième fois qu'elle l'avait ressenti, elle avait 20 ans et essayait de se concentrer sur ses cours, jusqu'à ce que sa meilleure amie lui fasse remarquer que quelque chose était en train de s'écrire sur son bras.

La douzième fois qu'il l'avait ressenti, il avait 19 ans et un gros « CASSE TOI DE LA » écrit sur le bras, en rouge et en majuscule.

La treizième, quatrième, quinzième et seizième fois s'étaient suivies comme des voitures de formule 1 sur un circuit. Elle avait 20 ans, lui 19, et ils écrivaient sur leur bras respectifs pour communiquer.

La dix-septième fois, elle avait tellement frotté son bras pour se nettoyer qu'il en avait eu mal pendant trois longs jours.

La dix-huitième fois ne comptait pas vraiment, son meilleur ami trouvait cette âme-soeur mystère plutôt cool et avait écrit un « koi de 9 » sur son bras pendant qu'elle dormait en cours de marketing.

La dix-neuvième et la vingtième fois non plus, il avait répondu à ce meilleur ami, et il se trouvait qu'ils s'entendaient plutôt très bien.

La vingt-et-unenième fois avait été un peu différente, comme si le choc électrique s'était mué en quelque chose de plus doux, ça lui avait fait un peu bizarre, il n'était pas vraiment habitué à ça avec elle.

La vingt-deuxième fois, elle était totalement bourrée et ça l'avait rendu malade toute la nuit, il lui en veut encore.

La vingt-troisième fois, il avait voulu se venger en s'épuisant en dansant, avait fini par un « AH ALORS ? » sur son bras auquel elle avait répondu « ? ».

La vingt-quatrième fois, il était dégoûté et n'avait répondu que par des « :(( ».

La vingt-cinquième fois qu'elle l'avait ressenti, elle s'était fait la réflexion qu'il était beaucoup plus mature à ses 13 ans qu'à ses 23.

La vingt-sixième fois, il lui avait remarqué qu'elle était plus vieille que lui et elle n'avait plus répondu pendant des mois.

La vingt-septième fois, elle avait fini par se rendre compte qu'il lui manquait alors elle avait entamé la conversation d'un « ok lenul je suis de retour ».

La vingt-huitième fois, il avait répondu « :) ».

La vingt-neuvième fois, il lui avait demandé s'ils pouvaient se voir.

La trentième fois...

Ils s'étaient retrouvés en face du Fire, le théâtre emblématique de sa ville à lui. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle portait un chemisier marron et un jean, mais qu'il la reconnaîtrait de toute façon à ses longs cheveux rouges. Il avait répondu que les siens avaient une couleur bizarre aussi, elle l'avait mal pris (« tu veux dire quoi par ''bizarre ? '' »).

Il sortait de répétition, il était arrivé en retard au rendez-vous, et l'avait repéré de loin (elle n'avait pas menti pour les cheveux). Il avait déjà prévu son speech d'excuses, ouii, tu saaais, la daaanse, c'est un aaart, ça ne se contrôle paaas, et c'est pas ma fauuuute, quand il s'était brusquement arrêté.

La trentième fois qu'ils l'avaient ressenti, c'était lors de leur première rencontre, leur première _vraie_ rencontre. Comme s'ils avaient retrouvé la vue, ou plutôt comme s'ils découvraient des couleurs qui n'existaient pas avant, mais qui étaient splendides. La trentième fois, ça avait été la bonne, celle qui leur annoncerait qu'ils seraient ensemble pour le reste de leur vie, toujours l'un à côté de l'autre. La trentième fois, elle n'avait même pas pu se résoudre à être en colère pour son retard, car c'est pas fauuuute, c'est un aaart incontrôlaaaable, et ils s'étaient souris.

La trentième fois, il avait 23 ans, elle 24 et ça leur faisait vraiment du bien à tous les deux d'avoir trouvé leur âme-soeur.


	6. Retrouvailles

**Nouveau texte pour le défi, et celui-ci je l'ai trouvé particulièrement adorable. **

**C'est écrit par Hooray ID et c'est du Owain/Iñigo de Fire Emblem Awakening**

* * *

Iñigo ne s'attendait pas à faire une crise cardiaque en ouvrant sa porte ce matin-là.

D'ailleurs, il n'en n'avait pas fait une, mais il n'était pas passé loin. Il avait d'abord cru à une apparition, ou quelque chose comme ça. Puis il avait ressenti une petite brise de fierté en l'ayant immédiatement reconnu.

Owain. Owain et ses cheveux blonds en bataille, son sourire insolent aux lèvres, sa posture assurée et tous les centimètres qu'il avait pris. (En même temps, en trente ans, vous me direz que c'était la moindre des choses).

Iñigo resta silencieux un moment, ses yeux fouillant le visage de son vis-à-vis, ne pouvant empêcher le sourire qu'il sentait fleurir sur ses lèvres et l'air niais qui devait être vendu avec.

\- Iñigo l'indigo ! Commença Owain avec un sourire éclatant, et quelque chose tomba dans l'estomac d'Iñigo, quelque chose comme _ilnapaschangé_.

Owain tendit une main vers lui et Iñigo pencha la tête, toujours muet.

J'ai traversé les contrées et les espaces pour te retrouver !

\- Owain...

Le sourire du blond s'agrandit alors qu'Iñigo ramenait ses bras autour de son corps.

\- Tu.. pourquoi, tu... ? Balbutia le danseur, confus.

\- Pourquoi ? Répéta Owain qui avait l'air sincèrement étonné de cette question. Je t'avais promis que je te retrouverai... non ?

\- Mais Owain, c'était il y a trente ans ?

\- Owain cligna des yeux, plusieurs fois, leva un sourcil.

\- Ouais, bah figure toi que je suis pas détective privé, ce n'était pas facile de-

\- N-non, c'est pas ce que je veux dire.

Iñigo soupira, le visage caché derrière ses mains. Pendant un instant, il se revit à l'âge de 7 ans, en train de monter dans la voiture familiale le visage baigné de larmes, chargée de valises et de sacs. Il revit Owain, le petit Owain de son souvenir avec ses cheveux en bataille et ses genoux écorchés, lui promettre qu'ils se reverraient parce que c'était leur « destinée » et que les « courants de la vie » les amèneraient à se rencontrer à nouveau.

\- Ça fait vraiment trente ans que tu me cherches... ? Demanda-t-il d'une toute petite voix, un peu perdu, un peu heureux et un peu coupable.

Owain avait beaucoup compté pour lui quand ils étaient enfants, il avait été son « premier amour » en quelque sorte, même si ça n'avait pas dépassé le bisou sur la joue. Mais il avait fini par passer à autre chose et s'était attendu à ce que son ami fasse de même.

\- Hmm, pas vraiment. J'ai commencé les recherches au lycée, donc ça doit faire un peu moins d'une vingtaine d'années.

\- Tu es incroyable, souffla Iñigo, le visage toujours prisonnier derrière ses mains.

\- Je te l'avais promis, non ? Gloussa Owain, et c'était adorable.

Iñigo allait répondre quelque chose, probablement l'inviter à entrer pour qu'ils rattrapent le temps perdu quand l'expression d'Owain changea, doucement. Son sourire s'effaça lentement et il fronça imperceptiblement les sourcils. Iñigo tenta de suivre son regard émeraude mais Owain le devança.

\- Oh. Tu t'es marié ?

Le temps s'arrêta un moment pour Iñigo qui cligna des yeux deux fois.

_Hein ?_

Il baissa lentement ses mains et remarqua l'alliance qu'il portait, qu'il avait presque oublié avec le temps, tant il y était habitué. Il déglutit.

\- Euh, je...

\- Hm..

Owain n'avait pas l'air fâché, pensa Iñigo avant de se demander pourquoi il l'aurait été.

\- Je me doutais que trente ans, ça faisait beaucoup, lâché Owain, les bras croisés.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire... ?

Il ne comprenait plus ce qu'il se passait. Owain semblait... déçu ?

\- Je pensais être assez rapide pour te passer la bague au doigt, mais... Trente ans, j'aurai dû m'en douter.

\- Qu-quoi ?

\- On s'était fait une _promesse, _Iñigo.

Son ton n'était pas agressif, et le rapproche qui y logeait n'avait rien de venimeux. Iñigo détourna le regard. Il n'était pas très dégourdi à l'époque, et il est possible que le sens de la _promesse_ qu'ils s'étaient faites soient plus lourd que ce dont il se souvenait. Mais ça faisait trente ans. Même s'il s'en était souvenu correctement, Owain ne pouvait pas sérieusement s'attendre à ce qu'il l'ait attendu.

Il releva le regard vers Owain, qui haussa un sourcil, et sentit ses joues s'enflammer doucement. Il avait toujours été quelqu'un qui rougissait très facilement, et penser à ce genre de choses n'aidaient absolument pas. Et puis, Owain était devenu vraiment très beau... Il s'autorisa un coup d'œil rapide. Si Iñigo avait toujours dansé, Owain était passé par tous les sport possibles et inimaginables, et il avait clairement gardé une carrure d'athlète. Owain reprit la parole, le tirant de ses pensées.

\- Enfin, je suis quand même content de t'avoir retrouvé, dit-il avec un nouveau sourire. Même si ton cœur est déjà pris.

\- E-en fait...

Il se passa une main dans les cheveux, réfléchissant. Il fit un pas en arrière pour jeter un œil à l'horloge de son entrée. Il n'était pas encore 10h, et on était samedi matin... Il prit une grande inspiration, et se tourna à nouveau vers Owain.

\- Tu veux entrer ?

Owain balaya rapidement l'expression surprise qui était apparue sur son visage et hocha la tête en souriant. Iñigo se put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour. Owain avait vraiment changé, il était devenu plus adulte bien sûr, il avait des traits plus carrés mais à cet instant, il avait vraiment l'impression de retrouver son meilleur ami d'enfance slash premier amour.

\- Il faut que je te dise quelque chose, commença Iñigo, et Owain s'assit sur le canapé en lui faisant signe qu'il l'écoutait. Il y a effectivement quelqu'un dans ma vie et... Elle est extrêmement importante pour moi.

\- J'imagine, oui... répondit Owain sans trop comprendre où l'autre voulait en venir.

\- Et je dois avouer que j'avais mal compris notre « promesse » (il avait fait des guillemets avec ses doigts) d'il y a trente an-

\- Quoiiiiii.

Owain avait ouvert la bouche, comme un poisson énervé. Iñigo reprit avant qu'il ne puisse le couper une nouvelle fois.

\- Mais. Si je l'avais, je t'aurai sûrement attendu.

Owain sourit, un peu différemment, et c'était si doux qu'Iñigo aurait pu se cacher dans un coussin. À 37 ans. Il en aurait eu honte, cependant.

\- Vraiment ? Même pendant trente ans ?

\- On aurait sûrement mis moins de temps si j'y avais mis du mien, Owain. Mais...

Il attrapa la main du blond dans la sienne et pris une grande inspiration à nouveau.

\- Même si j'aurai adoré passer ma jeunesse avec toi, je ne regrette absolument pas, parce que...

\- Papa ? L'interrompit une petite voix qui provenait de plus loin dans la maison.

Owain mima un « quoiiiii » et Iñigo lui jeta un regard qui en disait long (En dire long, définition : tu croyais que j'avais quoi en TRENTE ans?). Une petite fille aux cheveux longs, rose et ébouriffés débarqua dans le salon, en pyjama. Elle ne devait pas avoir plus de six ans, pensa Owain. Elle s'arrêta au niveau d'Iñigo, et jeta un regard à Owain avant de froncer les sourcils et de tendre sa main vers lui.

\- B-BONJOUR. Je-je-je m'appelle S-Soleil.

\- ...OhmonDieu, c'est toi au même âge. Vous avez la même tête.

Iñigo leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Réponds lui, malpoli.

\- Bonjour Soleil ! Je m'appelle Owain le- (il repéra le regard blasé d'Iñigo). Juste Owain, répondit-il en serrant la petite main de la gamine.

\- B-bonjour ! Répondit Soleil avec beaucoup trop d'entrain pour que ce soit naturel.

Puis elle repartit en courant vers la cuisine pour se préparer son petit-déjeuner.

\- Elle est adorable, dit doucement Owain.

\- Oui hein. C'est... pour ça que je ne regrette pas qu'on ne se soit pas retrouvé plus tôt. Je n'aurai pas eu Soleil si on avait... Tu vois.

\- Je vois. Est-ce que sa mère va descendre aussi et me saluer de la façon la plus bizarre au monde, ou Soleil a hérité ça de toi ?

\- De moi, évidemment. Et... non, on est que tous les deux.

\- ...hein.

\- La mère de Soleil est partie quand elle était jeune. On a divorcé et Soleil a insisté pour garder l'autre alliance, et que je continue à porter celle-là, dit-il en regardant ses doigts écartés. Et je crois que ça me protège un peu aussi. Alors... Je vais parler à Soleil, et.. Si elle t'accepte, et que tu veux toujours de moi après trente ans... On peut peut-être essayer de s'entendre.

Owain lui sourit, et Iñigo se sentit fondre à nouveau.

\- Eh bien, si elle m'accepte, je suis absolument _sûr_ qu'on s'entendra.


	7. Un lapin qui s'en fichait

**et un texte, encore. **

**Toujours de Hooray ID. **

**c'est du Yarne/Cynthia (mais le pairing n'est pas très important) et c'est tiré de Fire Emblem Awakening**

* * *

Un Lapin qui s'en fichait

_**Note de l'auteur : Pour ceux qui n'ont pas joué à FE, Yarne fait partie de l'espèce des Tagüels, des combattants qui se transforment en lapins géants. Sous forme humaine, il a juste deux grandes oreilles de lapin** ! _

Une de ses oreilles géantes tiqua. Il frémit, et se releva de l'oreiller dans laquelle il avait dormi, tête enfoncée. Son nez tressailli sans qu'il ne puisse l'en empêcher (un truc de lapin, il n'y faisait plus attention depuis longtemps), et il bailla. Il se frotta le haut de la tête, s'arrêta, se demanda s'il se sentait différent d'il y a vingt-quatre heures, et haussa les épaules quand il remarqua que ce n'était pas le cas.

Il ferma brusquement les yeux lorsqu'un CLING retentit quelque part dans la maison, achevant totalement de le réveiller.

Il posa ses pieds sur le sol et s'assit sur le rebord du lit, encore un peu patraque. Il ne put retenir un sourire malgré tout. La place à côté de lui était vide c'était donc Cynthia qui s'affairait dans la cuisine. Elle s'était sûrement levée tôt pour lui faire une surprise pour son anniversaire, mais c'était sans compter son sixième sens animal et la maladresse de sa femme. M'enfin.

Son regard brun tomba sur le miroir en face du lit, et il s'observa un moment. Autant dire qu'il n'avait plus rien à voir avec le « lapinou » qu'il était autrefois (bien que ses amis avaient un avis contraire sur la question...). Il savait que chez les humains, le cap des 30 ans était quelque chose d'important, de difficile parfois, mais il n'arrivait pas à se sentir vraiment concerné. Pas que son espérance de vie soit beaucoup plus longue, mais... Quelque part, le fait d'avoir voulu protéger son espèce toutes ces années l'avait endurci. Et il avait assuré, niveau lignée.

Son poil était toujours aussi soyeux, une grande fierté, même plus qu'à l'époque, après réflexion. Il leva la tête, la fit doucement tourner pour s'observer sous plusieurs angles. Sa mâchoire était affinée, un peu plus carrée, pas un poil blanc, bref. Il ne voyait toujours pas pourquoi les humains faisaient des caisses. Il soupira en repensant à la dernière fois que le groupe d'amis avait été réunis (avec les enfants, c'était compliqué de se voir autant qu'avant) pour les 30 ans de Noire qui en avait été toute stressée. La fois d'avant, ça avait été Severa qui avait été d'une humeur monstre, aujourd'hui c'était lui, et la prochaine fois ça serait Brady et là, ça serait terrible.

Il sourit en repensant aux 30 ans de Cynthia, son héroïne, sa paire dans leur quête de la justice, et accessoirement la mère de son enfant, qu'ils avaient fêté l'année dernière. Elle avait été dans le dénie le plus total toute la journée, affichant un sourire totalement faux sur son joli visage. Ça avait été plutôt drôle, avec le recul.

Un nouveau BAM le fit trembler, et il décida de se lever définitivement en baillant. Son nez frétilla à cause des bonnes odeurs qui s'échappaient de la cuisine et il sourit de plus belle définitivement il ne comprenait pas les humains et leurs névroses étranges. Il repéra aisément le bébé grâce aux gazouillements qu'il faisait, assis sur une serviette dans le jardin, entouré de jouets. Ce dernier rampa vers lui quand il l'aperçut et Yarne s'accroupit pour le prendre dans ses bras. Le bambin attrapa une des oreilles de lapin de son père pour la serrer contre lui comme un doudou et Yarne soupira.

\- Tu as les même, tu pourrais t'en servir aussi... dit-il tout bas, ne pouvant malgré tout pas réprimer un sourire attendri.

Il allait faire demi-tour pour saluer Cynthia (dont il entendait les bourdes en cuisine), mais une silhouette se planta brusquement devant lui, les bras écartés, lui barrant le passage.

\- S-Severa ?!

\- Ne vas pas plus loin !

\- Je ne t'ai même pas entendu arriver... C'est la trentaine qui te rend si agile ?

Le visage de la mercenaire rougit brusquement, devenant plus dur, et Yarne comprit alors son erreur.

\- C'était une bla-

\- TU NE MERITES RIEN ! Lâcha-t-elle, les mains posées sur ses hanches.

(L'on aurait pu croire qu'elle se serait calmée avec l'âge, mais on se serait trompé.)

\- Je veux juste aller dire bonjour à ma fem-

\- Tu le feras après !

Elle se décala pour laisser passer Iñigo et Owain qui arrivaient en se disputant, suivis de leurs filles respectives qui parlaient à Brady de quelque chose d'apparemment très important. Ce dernier lança un regard à Yarne qui voulait dire « comment tu gères ces deux gamines ? » (avec au moins autant de points d'interrogations), et le Tagüel haussa les épaules « je ne les gère pas ». Owain se détourna d'Iñigo avec une expression agacée qui s'adoucit quand son regard vert retomba sur Yarne, dont il entoura les épaules avec un bras.

\- Eh bah, bon anniversaire, Lapinou !

Le bébé dans les bras de Yarne gazouilla un rire alors que lui-même roulait des yeux au ciel.

\- Eh bah, merci. Vous êtes tous venus pour ça ?

« ça » ? Yarne, tu entres dans le trentenaire de ta vie, la portion d'un siècle qui ne sera jamais complet (Yarne jeta un regard interrogateur à Iñigo qui lui fit signe de laisser couler), ton existence toute entière prend un nouveau tournant !

(L'on aurait pu croire qu'il se serait calmé avec l'âge, mais on se serait trompé.)

\- Honnêtement, vous êtes les seuls qui en fassiez toute une histoire...

\- Owain l'observa un moment sans comprendre.

\- Aaaah... bon ?

\- 30 ou seize, ça ne change rien chez nous.

\- Sauf que quand tu avais seize ans, tu te cachais pour ne pas aller au front.

\- J'avais une espèce à faire perdurer, c'est une responsabilité éno-

\- Tut-tut-tut. Tu fêteras ça comme tu veux avec les Tagüels, mais avec nous, c'est la FÊTE.

Sa fille et celle d'Iñigo levèrent les bras en criant en cœur, et Yarne sourit.

Il s'assit sur l'herbe coupé, son gamin entre les jambes. Brady le rejoint et s'accroupit à ses côtés.

\- Ça ne te fait vraiment rien ? Demanda-t-il de sa voix éternellement un peu inquiète.

\- Pas vraiment... répondit le lapin en observant son fils en train de caresser ses propres oreilles. Si je ne l'avais pas lui et Cynthia, peut-être, mais là...

\- Ça ne te fait rien de vieillir ?

\- Pas tant qu'on est en paix, en tout cas. C'est le fait de changer totalement de chiffres dans vos âges qui vous fait tous péter un câble ?

Brady haussa les épaules.

\- Peut-être. 30 ans, c'est un peu... La fin de la jeunesse ?

Yarne haussa un sourcil, absolument pas convaincu.

\- Sérieusement ? La fin de la _jeunesse_, carrément ?

\- Raah, non mais ! C'est l'âge où on doit devenir matures, et tout ! Où si on fait des erreurs, on ne peut s'en prendre qu'à nous-même !

Yarne pencha la tête, laissant une oreille balayer l'herbe. Ça faisait... très longtemps qu'il ressentait ça. Il n'avait pas attendu d'avoir « 30 ans » pour sentir toute cette pression.

\- Je sais pas, finit-il par dire. On a grandi avec la guerre, est-ce qu'on a déjà vraiment été enfant ?

\- C'est un bon débat joyeux, ça, le jour de son anniversaire ! Répondit une voix enjouée pas du tout cette de Brady.

Les deux amis se retournèrent pour faire face à Cynthia qui tenait un gros gâteau (un gâteau _aux carottes_) sur un plateau. Derrière elle, le reste de leurs amis avaient récupéré des cadeaux qu'ils tenaient emballés dans leurs bras. Les deux hommes se levèrent et Yarne s'avança pour poser un baiser sur le front de sa femme.

\- Désolé d'être philosophe, lança Brady, toujours en retrait.

\- Si tu préfères, reprit Cynthia avec son air malicieux, on peut fêter ça comme les 30 ans de notre rencontre !

Ses pupilles s'agrandirent un instant alors qu'il réfléchissait à ce qu'elle venait de dire, et les paroles de sa mère lui revinrent en tête. Elle lui avait expliqué que lorsqu'il était né, Cynthia était l'une des premières à s'être penchée au-dessus de son berceau, alors qu'elle pouvait à peine marcher et elle lui avait caressé le bout du nez (avant de glisser, de renverser le couffin et de s'étaler sur le pauvre bébé Yarne).

Il sourit.

Tant qu'à faire, il préférait en effet célébrer les 30 ans de leur rencontre, ouais.


End file.
